Talk:Modus Veritas Duration
Modus Veritas: Increases damage done by helix spells while lowering spell duration by 50%. - This means that the spell duration is halved but the damaged is doubled, no change to helix, just does the same damage in shorter time. The Merit, Modus Veritas Duration, removes 10% of the duration reduction, per merit, thus increasing the overall damage of the helix spell. Helix does 100 damage in 10 secs (10 dmg/sec) Modus Veritas Helix does 100 damage in 5 seconds (20 dmg/sec, doubles damage with a duration reduction of 50%) 1 Merit Modus Veritas Helix does 120 damage in 6 seconds (20 dmg/sec, doubles damage with duration reduction of 40%) 2 Merit Modus Veritas Helix does 140 damage in 7 seconds (20 dmg/sec, doubles damage with duration reduction of 30%) 3 Merit Modus Veritas Helix does 160 damage in 8 seconds (20 dmg/sec, doubles damage with duration reduction of 20%) 4 Merit Modus Veritas Helix does 180 damage in 9 seconds (20 dmg/sec, doubles damage with duration reduction of 10%) 5 Merit Modus Veritas Helix does 200 damage in 10 seconds (20 dmg/sec, doubles damage with duration reduction of 0%) Most tests on this merit effect suggest otherwise. Do you have proof of your findings? --Taeria Saethori 00:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) No tests, an interpretation of the description. - Obidon Tests performed by Bucho of Pandemonium, having 5/5 Modus Veritas duration, seemed to prove Obidon's Interpretation. I watched him perform this feat but since I had no measure of what was going on with his character I cannot fully give testimony that this is without doubt. Bucho, on the other hand, will swear up and down. If I can confirm this myself I will correct the main page as well as make an addendum to Modus Veritas itself. --MasterMalichi 07:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) So 10 years later I decided to check this page to see if it was ever fixed, I tested this myself extensively on Colibri outside Aht Urhgan(since they cast it back at me), and can confirm it drops duration reduction to 0%, leaving a 100% duration helix like Obidon said. It took me a few months for me to convince my Linkshell to use it against AV. They finally agreed and we beat JoL in 4 ticks with only 5 scholars, AV in 2 ticks with a full alliance of sch, -pld and 2 healers. A week later ModusVeritas was made to "miss" with higher chances for more scholars that use it. I haven't played XI in about 6 years so I don't know if it was changed, but the change to make it "miss" should be clue enough that it could've been abused otherwise. If it reduced duration with each scholar using the skill, even maxed at 5/5, the skill would be useless after 4 scholars, dropping to 18.9 seconds, not enough for even a 2nd helix tick, and there would've been no need for the nerf. -Bucho of Pandemonium 19:06, 24 May 2019(UTC)